Adventure World Online
by Timeless Fantasist
Summary: Un nuevo videojuego, una nueva aventura para los gamers e incluso para aquellos que nunca habían jugado uno. Estudiantes de diferentes escuelas aceptan el reto sin pensarlo dos veces, sin imaginarse que quedarían atrapados en el juego hasta que alguien completara los 100 niveles o que podían morir de verdad. ¿Podrán sobrevivir y lograr completar los 100 niveles?
1. Nuevo Juego

Hola!

Pues aquí esta el capitulo, estoy actualizando ilegalmente pues tendria que estar haciendo una tarea xD

Ya que tengo un aviso...

**Aviso: para aquellas personas que me enviaron links de su ropa o no me lo enviaron (ahemahemarle-chanahemahem) podrían enviármelo por facebook?, no puedo abrirlos de ninguna manera aunque quite espacios vv' Por favor envíenmelos a facebook a la cuenta de Hoshiri Kozakura . ****Por favor, si no simplemente no describiré su ropa... **

Lo siento por no sacar a todos los ocs en un solo capitulo... es imposible sacar 12 ocs en uno solo xc

Disclaimer: no me pertenece ningun personaje de Inazuma Eleven y los ocs son propiedad de sus respectivos creadores

Advertencias: AU, tal vez OOC

Aclaraciones: la tecnología aquí es mas avanzada...

!neturfsiD

* * *

**Capitulo 1: Nuevo Juego**

_Un mundo de fantasías, donde la vida nunca es aburrida_

_piensas en jamás volver, queriendo solo la magia ver_

_pero hasta ese mundo puede trastornado ser_

Los rayos del sol le daban de lleno en la cara, su cabello negro se movía al son de la brisa, sus ojos grises como el mercurio estaban cerrados, disfrutando de la sensación. Parecía todo tan sólido, tan real que rara vez dudabas si lo que estaba pasando no era la realidad. Pero esa era la verdad, todo era solo un juego, solo una realidad virtual.

La chica abrió los ojos con una sonrisa al tiempo que contemplaba el paisaje que se extendía alrededor de ella. Dark Angel era su nombre en el videojuego y no era la primera vez que jugaba un VRMMORPG (1), pero tenía que admitir que nunca le había parecido todo tan real, ella sabia que valdría la pena jugar así que emprendió su viaje, bajando por la colina.

* * *

Un chico se encontraba encerrado en su habitación, su cabello castaño era un tanto ondulado y le caía rebeldemente sobre la frente, sus ojos verdes parecían no pasar por alto ningún detalle, era alto y su complexión era de un atleta.

Observo con cautela como su hermana menor salía de la casa.

-Nii-san iré a dar una vuelta al parque, nos vemos pronto- se despidió su hermana, sabiendo que el chico la estaba viendo.

El chico se limito a alejarse de la ventana y suspirar. Se sentó en su cama y tomo una pequeña caja, sus manos la recorrieron con anhelo y una sonrisa se expandió en su rostro.

Se coloco el Nerve Gear(2) para luego sacar el juego de la caja, este lo coloco en su computadora y programo algunas cosas, conectándose a la red del juego, luego se acostó en su cama para no quedar en una posición incomoda.

-¡Empieza link(3)!- con esas palabras su visión se volvió negra, para luego ser atrapado en un vortex de colores, viajo por unos segundos hasta que el vortex desapareció y lo dejo en una sala de controles.

Digito "Shota" como nombre de usuario, era su nombre real pero de todas maneras nadie pensaría eso. Su edad se programo automáticamente, seguramente por el escaneo que el sistema hizo. Después de llenar otra serie de datos su registro estaba completo, sonrió cuando el sistema empezó a cargar el juego. En cuestión de segundos fue nuevamente atrapado por un vortex, los colores a su alrededor parecían danzar al son de una canción que él no era capaz de escuchar. Con una rapidez que era casi imposible de seguir, todo empezó a tomar forma a su alrededor hasta que los colores quedaron mezclados en un contraste perfecto.

Shota sonrió cuando sintió que el suelo debajo de él se solidificaba, su aventura finalmente estaba por empezar.

-Este es mi lugar- susurro Shota distraído, contemplando con fascinación la realidad virtual en la que se encontraba.

* * *

Un chico peli-verde caminaba a paso rápido por unas calles, mirando en cada una de las tiendas que había a ambos lados, estaba buscando a alguien y solo esperaba que no hubiera hecho ya un problema.

Se detuvo abruptamente al escuchar unos gritos provenientes de una tienda que acababa de pasarse de largo, suspiro agobiado pues sabía que un lio lo estaba esperando.

Retrocedió de mala gana y no se sorprendió al ver a una chica de cabello castaño hasta la cintura con varias mechas moradas tirada en el suelo haciendo berrinche. Los ojos esmeraldas de ellas estaban llenos de lágrimas falsas, parte del drama supo de sobra el chico. El vendedor parecía asustado pero a la vez enojado.

El chico entro sin pensarlo dos veces, ya veía venir algo peor que un simple berrinche.

-Buenas tardes- saludo, sabiendo que llamaría la atención de la chica y el vendedor.

-Buenas tardes- respondió de mala gana el vendedor, parecía apenado por la escena en la que lo habían encontrado.

-Tu Naomi nunca aprendes, vámonos ya de aquí- le suplico el chico.

-No me iré de aquí Midorikawa, no hasta que me venda el juego. Dice que ya no hay existencias- se quejo la chica, poniéndose de pie con la ayuda de Midorikawa.

-No tienes que preocuparte, ya extorsione a alguien más para que me lo vendiera- trato de calmarla Midorikawa, al tiempo que el vendedor se cruzaba de brazos.

-¿Y qué esperan para largarse?- pregunto impaciente y aliviado el vendedor.

Naomi lo fulmino con la mirada y salió sin decir una palabra, sacando a Midorikawa a rastras con ella, quien parecía el que quería discutir con el vendedor en ese momento.

-¿En serio lo encontraste?- quiso saber Naomi en cuanto salieron de la tienda.

Midorikawa le sonrió de lado, haciendo obvia la respuesta.

-¿Pero donde rayos pudiste conseguirlo? Me dijeron que estaban agotados desde hace siete horas- comento Naomi incrédula, mientras Midorikawa sacaba algo de sus bolsillos y se lo entregaba a Naomi.

Los ojos de Naomi brillaron y le sonrió a Midorikawa.

-¿Qué estamos esperando para jugarlo?- Naomi pregunto impaciente, empezando a correr hacia el orfanato - además Hiroto y Hayato nos deben lo de la apuesta-.

Midorikawa negó con su cabeza mientras sonreía, después de todo tenía razón. Y no podía esperar para probar el juego, así que corrió detrás de Noami.

* * *

Shota sentía que algo andaba mal, no podía decir que exactamente pero eso no le quitaba el mal presentimiento. Se sentía extrañamente atrapado a pesar de estar en un lugar con espacio de sobra, solo esperaba que no le hubieran tendido una emboscada o algo por el estilo.

Pero lo que le esperaba era algo aun peor que una emboscada, y no solo a él, sino a todos los jugadores que se encontraban en ese momento en el juego.

* * *

~Fin del capitulo

(1) VRMMO (Virtual Reality Massively Multiplayer Online | Realidad Virtual Multijugador Masivo Online) RPG (Role Playing Game | Juegos de Rol)

(2)Nerve Gear es un hardware utilizado para tener una inmersión total en el VRMMORPG

(3) Es como crear un vinculo con la computadora y eso...

Pues eso es todo por ahora xD

**Todavia acepto ocs, pero tendran que ser de nivel basico (porque solo tengo 2 ocs de ese nivel) y acepto 1 avanzado, aunque depende de quien me lo pida, yo vere si merecen ese puesto de avanzado xD (pero consulten antes lo de las parejas) (ya saben...la ficha todavía esta como historia) **

Reviews?


	2. ¿Atrapados?

Hola!

Puesh... primero solo les quería decir que lo de los reviews era broma (fue Hayato quien lo edito así que si quieren matar a alguien lo matan a el) lo importante es que les guste la historia :3

Segundo... 11 reviews en el primer capitulo?! :O jamas había tenido tantos en un solo capitulo! Gracias tambien por sus favorites y follows :'D

Sin mas... el capitulo 2 xD

Disclaimer: no me pertenece casi nada xD solo mis ideas y como escribo... los OCs le pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores (algún día los pondré todos xc)

* * *

**Capitulo 2: ¿Atrapados?**

-¿Pero qué rayos está pasando?- se dijo a si misma exaltada una chica mientras bufaba. Tal vez su reacción era un tanto exagerada pero los controles del juego no le permitían hacer lo que ella quería.

Sus ojos rojos como la sangre brillaron peligrosamente, haciendo más que claro su enojo. Su cabello era rojo también y le llegaba hasta la mitad de sus muslos, hacia un perfecto juego con su tez clara, su alta estatura iba de acuerdo a su cuerpo bien proporcionado y delgado.

La chica movía con agilidad sus dedos, recorriendo la pequeña pantalla digital que se extendía frente a ella, cerrando ventanas y abriendo otras, tratando de encontrar la opción que hacía falta, pero al parecer no era posible configurarla. Abrió la ventana que mostraba su perfil de nuevo, solo para confirmar que no había pasado por alto ninguna opción, y en efecto que no se encontraba la dichosa opción.

-Es inútil, Calsifer- la voz de una chica detrás de ella la sobresalto.

Calsifer, la chica que había estado peleando con los controles del juego momentos antes, hubiera atacado inmediatamente si no hubiera estado en una zona segura, por lo que solo se dio la vuelta frunciendo el entrecejo.

-¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?- pregunto la chica, mirando detenidamente a la chica que había pronunciado su nombre sin quiera haberle dirigido la palabra antes.

-Lo vi en el indicador de PV, además tienes la ventana de tu perfil abierta- le respondió restándole importancia la chica.

Calsifer volteo su mirada hacia la chica y miro su nombre: Dark Angel.

-Claro…- Calsifer siguió tratando de arreglas en las configuraciones lo que según ella era un "falla" pues el juego no le había preguntado nada sobre la apariencia de su avatar y mostraba su apariencia real.

-Ya te dije antes que es inútil, no es ninguna falla lo que quieres "arreglar", el juego está diseñado de esta manera. Ya lo comprobé con mucha gente- trato de explicarle con cierto aburrimiento Dark Angel, fue hasta entonces que Calsifer la escucho y le dirigió una mirada de reproche, como si ella tuviera la culpa de lo que estuviera pasando.

Antes de que las chicas pudieran seguir discutiendo un mensaje se abrió en una ventana sin su permiso al mismo tiempo.

_Reunión en la plaza central en media hora._

-Qué raro...- dijo Calsifer al ver que a Dark Angel le había caído el mismo mensaje.

-Me pregunto si esto es una reunión forzada...- susurro Dark Angel frunciendo el entrecejo, luego se volvió a Calsifer sonriendo- de igual manera no me quiero arriesgar, un gusto conocerte, Calsifer-.

Sin dar tiempo a más la chica corrió en dirección centro de la plaza, dejando a Calsifer detrás.

-No hay manera de que yo vaya, probablemente es una trampa- se dijo a sí misma la chica, caminando al lado contrario de Dark Angel.

* * *

-¡Ten cuidado!- se escucho el eco de la voz de un chico en lo más profundo del bosque, mientras este esquivaba un jabalí que por poco se lo lleva, pero el chico estaba más preocupado por su hermana gemela, que en esos momentos se estaba enfrentando a tres de esas criaturas sola, la ayudaría si ella se lo permitiera.

-¡No me digas que hacer!- le dijo con vehemencia al tiempo que derrotaba a dos de los jabalíes con una estocada de su espada.

El chico rodo los ojos al tiempo que se daba la vuelta y atravesaba con su pequeño cuchillo al jabalí que anteriormente lo estaba atacando. Miro con asombro como este desintegraba en algo que parecían cristales de colores para que luego se convirtieran en polvo y fueran arrastrados por el viento.

El chico, llamado Len en el juego, se aparto el cabello color miel que por los bruscos movimientos le había tapado su campo de visión, se acomodo el fleco con un mechón rubio al tiempo que también se acomodaba la coleta y sus grandes ojos rojos se clavaron en su hermana

-Cuatro menos- anuncio la chica con una sonrisa colocándose al lado de su hermano-¿no crees que he mejorado?-.

La hermana del chico, conocida como Rin en el juego, era una chica con unos orbes rojos grandes como los de su hermano, complexión delgada, tez blanca, cabello color miel hasta la cintura con un mechón rubio en su fleco de lado izquierdo.

Rin vestía unos leggins negros largos ajustados al cuerpo, con una falda color rojo arriba de las rodillas que hacia juego con una blusa de un solo hombro de color rojo y sobre esta una chaqueta de cuero negra. También calzaba unas converse color negro con detalles rojos. Un listón negro decoraba su cabello y llevaba un collar con una "R" al cuello.

-Nunca me superaras de igual manera- le insto con orgullo el chico haciendo que su hermana suspirara decepcionada.

-Ni me lo recuerdes

-¿Crees que el mensaje aquel era una broma? Es bastante raro que nos lo hayan mandado a los dos- Len estaba realmente curioso sobre ese mensaje pero Rin se negaba a ir a la plaza.

-No lo sé, pero no me parece buena idea, empezando porque el mensaje no tenia firma- Rin de verdad que no quería volver a poner un pie en la ciudad a menos que fuera realmente necesario, el bosque le parecía mucho más interesante que aquel lugar.

Len, a diferencia de Rin, vestía unos pantalones negros, con una camiseta color roja y sobre esta una chaqueta de cuero negra, calzaba unos converse color negro con rojo y llevaba una cadena con la letra "L" al cuello. La ropa le tallaba a la perfección a su cuerpo alto, de complexión delgado y atlético.

-Tengo hambre- Len comento, palmeándose el estomago.

-Yo también, creo que deberíamos volver ya. Hemos pasado aquí por lo menos 4 horas- razono la chica, deslizando su dedo índice y su dedo medio en el aire, haciendo que la ventana del menú apareciera como por arte de magia. La chica sintió como su corazón daba un vuelco a ver que no había manera de desconectarse, ni siquiera aparecía la opción.

-Len- lo llamo horrorizada la chica.

-Lo sé, no hay manera de irse- le dijo el manteniendo la calma, tenía que haber una manera de arreglarlo todo.

-Me gustaba más la versión de pruebas, tenía menos fallas que la original. Esta ni siquiera te pregunta sobre la apariencia de tu avatar...me pregunto qué otra falla tiene este juego- Rin estaba realmente enojada, no quería seguir y menos ahora que no podía salirse del juego a voluntad.

-Ven, vamos a buscar ayuda- le dijo tranquilamente Len, tratando el mismo de no hundirse en pánico, que no le serviría para nada más que para empeorar las cosas.

* * *

Shota miraba con cautela a su alrededor, todo parecía en orden, pero hasta ahí llegaba, solo parecían en orden. El sabia que el juego no podía estar en orden cuando tenía dos "fallas" demasiado visibles, ya estaba incluso llegando a creer que aquellas no eran fallas, era casi imposible que lo fueran.

Shota dio un largo suspiro, caminando mientras buscaba alguna manera de desconectarse. Sus dedos parecían no cansarse de apretar opciones o digitar cosas, tampoco parecía que tuviera las menores intenciones de seguir por más tiempo en el juego.

Un mensaje de alerta lo sobresalto, haciendo que sus dedos se detuvieran por el momento.

_Reunión en el centro de la plaza._

Otra vez ese mensaje sin firma, no tardo ni cinco segundos cuando las ventanas que tenía abiertas desaparecían y un portal aparecía frente a él, como si era obligatorio que entrara en este.

Shota miro el portal con curiosidad sin embargo no hacia ademan de entrar, cuando trato de alejarse para inspeccionarlo mejor el portal pareció renuente a dejarlo, empezando a hacer una fuerza de atracción sobre él, como si de imanes se tratara.

-Maldición- articulo el chico antes de que fuera absorbido por el portal, el cual desapareció sin dejar rastros de existencia.

* * *

Un chico con un peinado un tanto extravagante maldijo por lo bajo cuando sus pies tocaron tierra, sobra decir que no tenía la habilidad suficiente para mantener el equilibrio luego de ser tele transportado de una manera tan salvaje (y sin su permiso).

El chico miro alrededor suyo algo desubicado, para luego entender que había sido llevado al lugar en el cual el mensaje sin firma decía que se llevaría acabo una reunión.

Se puso en pie con orgullo y resoplo al ver tanta gente en los alrededores, ante esto solo pudo llegar a la conclusión que esto era una reunión forzada. Eso era lo que le faltaba, aunque si había una reunión forzada solo esperaba que fuera para hablar sobre las fallas que el juego traía.

-Nunca pensé que te encontraría en este lugar- la irritante voz de alguien lo llamo desde atrás y el chico no necesitaba voltearse para saber quién era el que le había dicho eso, pero de igual manera lo hizo, encontrándose a un chico con googles.

-No sé porque te sorprende- le replico este con indiferencia.

-Por lo que veo no has cambiado nada de tu nombre- le espeto con burla el chico de googles.

Era cierto, el chico, Fudou, siempre usaba su nombre real en los juegos ya que su nombre pocas personas se lo sabían, la mayoría lo conocía por su nombre y de todos modos no le importaba en realidad. Sin embargo no dejaría que el de rastas se burlara de el de esa manera, dirigió su vista al PV del chico una sonrisa se asomo en la comisura de sus labios.

-¿Yuki*? ¿En serio?- le replico con arrogancia este.

-Es mejor que revelar mi verdadera identidad- se defendió "Yuki"- y para que te enteres solo he unido la primera silaba de mi nombre y apellido-.

Fudou bufo pero ya no dijo nada y se volvió a concentrar en la plaza, por alguna extraña razón nadie mostraba intenciones de largarse, más bien parecía que todos estuvieran esperando que la reunión diera comienzo.

-Patético- mascullo Fudou al tiempo que avanzaba hacia la salida.

-No lo hagas- le advirtió Yuki siguiéndolo.

-Déjame en paz- Fudou se negaba a escucharlo, llego a una las tantas salidas que tenía el centro de la plaza, pero al tratar de cruzarla recibió una descarga eléctrica, dejando ver también alguna especie de escudo que tenia. Fudou jadeo y se alejo inmediatamente.

-Si me hubieras escuchado no hubiera pasado eso- le hizo saber Yuki con cierta arrogancia- es imposible salir de aquí en estos momentos-

-Me pregunto para qué demonios están haciendo esto, al menos espero que sea por las numerosas fallas que este juego tiene- dijo Fudou con desprecio.

-Eso espero yo también…-.

* * *

En lo alto de unos graderíos se encontraba observando de manera tranquila una chica con un largo cabello hasta las caderas de color negro con dos mechas azules que caen por sus hombros, sus ojos eran brillantes y color azul mientras su piel era morena. Su nombre en el juego era Kitsune. La chica vestía una polera manga larga de color azul, con unos shorts morados, y medias largas del mismo color y botas negras

-Me alegra poder conocer a alguien en este lugar- le dijo una chica a su lado, Calsifer.

Kitsune le sonrió con sinceridad pues ella también estaba aliviada.

-Aunque no puedo evitar odiar esto, no me gusta para nada- continuo Calsifer un poco molesta.

-Yo no puedo entender este escándalo… ni que fuera para tanto, además supongo que es por las fallas que este juego tiene por lo que nos reunieron, no deberían de ser tan exagerados- opino Kitsune

-Es que no es solo eso, ¿Qué pasara con el futuro del juego? Si no son capaces de arreglar las fallas o si alguien comete un error al tratar de arreglarlas y por accidente suspenden el sistema del juego harán que nosotros muramos, además no es necesario que algo pase por accidente y desconecten el juego, haciendo que de igual manera que todos muramos al instante- replico Calsifer un tanto molesta.

Kitsune frunció los labios sopesando ese comentario, Calsifer tenía toda la razón y no le gustaba para nada como estaban yendo las cosas, pero no le quedaba de otra más que esperar a ver que sucedía.

* * *

El ruido y los susurros no se hacían esperar en el centro de la plaza. Todo era un caos a pesar que apenas habían pasado unos 5 minutos desde que todos habían sido reunidos de manera forzada.

-¡Silencio!- una voz que parecía venir del cielo retumbo en la plaza, el cielo se oscureció tomando un color rojizo.

Todos hicieron silencio, levantando instintivamente la vista. Solo se distinguía algo oscuro en lo alto del cielo, lo que si se podía ver era su sombra reflejada sin embargo nadie hubiera podido adivinar que era pues no estaban a la altura suficiente como para poder contemplarla.

Descendía rápidamente, dejando desubicados a muchos de los jugadores, todos hicieron espacio en el centro mismo pues se notaba que seria ahí donde la sombra aterrizaría.

Todos contuvieron la respiración al ver el tamaño de la persona cuando finalmente se poso en el suelo, todos sentían el poder que esta irradiaba. La persona que yacía en el centro media al menos unos cinco metros y de su apariencia física nada se podía ver pues usaba una capucha gris que lo cubría de pies a cabeza.

La figura no dijo nada por algunos minutos pues parecía estar observándolos a todos, como midiendo su habilidad, pero en todo ese tiempo nadie se atrevió a hablar. Muchas chicas ahí presentes se abrazaban a la persona que tenían al lado (que afortunadamente o eran sus novios o alguno de sus familiares) temerosas y asustadas a lo que podía pasar.

-Demos inicio a la reunión- hablo finalmente, su voz era severa y muy ronca, causándole escalofríos a muchos- seguramente la mayoría de ustedes se está preguntando para que fueron convocados a esta reunión y también porque fue una reunión forzada como muchos de ustedes la han llamado-.

La figura hizo una pausa, como si esperara oír quejas, pero nadie abrió la boca, esperando a que respondiera las preguntas que no se atrevían a decir en voz alta. Al ver que nadie comento nada decidió retomar su monologo.

-Y es que he venido a decirles cosas muy sencillas. Los he reunido para discutir las supuestas "fallas", déjenme decirles que el juego no tiene ninguna falla, fue diseñado de esa manera. El menú no tiene la opción de salir del juego porque simplemente no podrán hacerlo hasta que terminen los 100 niveles- a esto hubo muchas interrupciones, la mayoría empezó a murmurar, otros gritaban quejas mientras uno que otro comprobaba que fuera del todo cierto-.

-Silencio- la voz sepulcral de la figura volvió a retumbar en el lugar- bien, aunque traten de desconectarse no podrán hacerlo, el sistema no le permite y para que nadie trate siquiera probarlo el sistema ha anulado la opción-.

-¿Qué pasara si alguien trata de desconectarnos desde fuera?- quiso saber alguien entre la multitud.

-El sistema envía descargas eléctricas al cerebro del usuario del Never Gear causando su muerte y al que trata de quitárselo también le manda descargas eléctricas aunque no lo suficientemente fuertes para matarlos- respondió con frialdad- ya les he dicho que la única manera de abandonar el juego es completando los 100 niveles del juego, sino mueren en el intento-.

-Entonces si morimos en el juego… ¿también morimos en la realidad?- una chica se atrevió a preguntar, su voz temblaba y parecía que no quería creer nada de lo que estaban diciendo.

-Así es, tampoco hay segundas oportunidades por lo que diría que es necesario que cuiden su vida si quieren sobrevivir- respondió con descaro la figura gigante.

-¿Por qué rayos no podemos cambiar la apariencia de nuestro avatar?- esta vez el chico que hablo estaba realmente enojado.

-Porque con este juego lo que el sistema pretende es hacerlo casi como la vida real, pretende ser un mundo como si en realidad estuvieras viviendo una vida y no en un juego- le respondió ya más interesado la figura.

-¿Qué pasara con nuestros familiares? Si tratan de desconectarnos nos mataran porque no sabían lo que estaban haciendo- reprocho una chica.

-Esto ya salió en las noticias, si alguien trata de hacerlo es porque no quiere aceptar la realidad como muchos de ustedes ahora mismo- respondió la figura sin emoción alguna.

Se hizo un largo silencio, nadie se atrevía a decir nada y todos observaban con cierto medio a la figura nadie se atrevía a preguntarle y de igual manera incluso podía ser solo un programa del juego.

-Por cierto, es muy recomendable que formen gremios, hay posibilidades muy mínimas de que puedan completar los 100 niveles sin ayuda alguna, es casi suicidio ser un jugador solitario- advirtió la gran figura

-Bien si no tienen ninguna otra pregunta, les deseo suerte y espero que puedan terminar los 100 niveles, se despide de ustedes su emperador y creador del juego, Kudou Michiya- la figura hablo por última vez, elevándose hacia el cielo mientras se perdía de vista.

Un gran murmullo se extendió otra vez entre la multitud mientras otros se retiraban de la plaza al notar que los escudos que les impedían salir habían salido, muchas personas empezaron a correr, como si así fueran capaces de escapar del juego.

Pero ya muchos estaban asimilando la verdad y pensaban formar esos gremios para poder salir del juego, no pensaban vivir ahí toda su vida y no pensaban dejarse vencer tan fácilmente.

* * *

Fin del capitulo!

*Yuki en japones significa nieve xp

Bien... si tienen alguna pregunta o quieren cambiar algo de su oc háganmelo saber :3

Reviews?


End file.
